The prior art is replete with systems and technologies related to the diagnosis of faults and/or the maintenance of aircraft. For example, the prior art includes onboard systems that are designed to monitor operational aircraft data, flight status data, and other data during the different phases of a flight. Such onboard systems can collect, analyze, and interpret data, generate fault data if necessary, and generate fault reports. In accordance with conventional procedures, fault data collected during flight is analyzed post-flight to determine a maintenance routine for the aircraft.
Proper maintenance increases the useful life of aircraft, and following strict maintenance procedures increases flight safety. Thus, it is important for an aircraft to be designated “flight worthy” before each takeoff. Historically, aircraft have been maintained by specially trained and qualified personnel who are authorized to conduct certain flight worthy tests before takeoff. Upon arrival of an aircraft, the maintenance engineers perform the flight worthy tests, and then generate a report for clearance from the air traffic controller. The maintenance engineers must usually follow defined procedures that are mandated by certain regulatory bodies or agencies, such as the FAA.
It may be necessary for maintenance personnel to perform certain post-flight and pre-flight tests (such tests may be routine tests or tests that are specifically intended to address items contained in a fault report). In accordance with conventional procedures, however, fault data or fault reports from the previous flight leg are analyzed manually (i.e., by an engineer or other maintenance personnel). Moreover, post-flight and pre-flight tests are performed manually by the maintenance engineer or flight engineer. Furthermore, a test results report, which is necessary to obtain takeoff clearance from the air traffic controller, is manually generated. Such manual intervention and reliance on human personnel can be time consuming and costly. In addition, manual techniques can introduce an element of human error.